


Winter Pass

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Camp, Cello Harry, Depressed Harry, Fluff, Instrumental, M/M, Music, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violinist Louis, Winter, virtuoso harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It all started when the first snowflake of the year fell from the sky, and I just got up that morning. I had my cello case in hand, and was heading to the music hall when I first heard it. Oh, no words could describe it, beautiful dose not even give it justice. I was captivated from those simple notes being played and I was also captivated by the person playing it. And now that is where the story starts on that first day of snow fall, on December 13, 2014..."</p><p>"Music, music expresses what cannot be put into words and that cannot be left silent"</p><p>or</p><p>Harry is a virtuoso that plays the cello. Who meets Louis who plays first chair Violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I have always been quite boy in the corner that kept to himself and remained invisible. I am also known as a "virtuoso" or "prodigy". I may agree that I am above average when I play my cello but no virtuoso. There are others who would disagree with me and say I have talent that is out of this world, but there is one flaw in me. I cannot speak, well I can I just choose not to. Again I like to be by myself and compose my next piece of music and go on with my life and be a conductor some day. Maybe even take the classical music world by storm, but again I am painfully shy or where most would say an introvert.

Being a "prodigy" has it's perks though and it also helps being fairly advance academically. Being sent to University at the age of sixteen and currently in my freshman year in a school I do not know or even town. Being given a full ride to this winter music program in upper London that goes by the name of Winter Pass the most prestigious music program that happens every winter season. I do not know if this school is for me, but maybe the boy who plays the violin with the stunning blue eyes could show me where I belong and help me get out of my shell.

I will just have to wait and see when I arrive at Winter Pass.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when the first snowflake of the year fell from the sky, and I just got up that morning. I had my cello case in hand, and was heading to the music hall when I first heard it. Oh, no words could describe it, beautiful dose not even give it justice. I was captivated from those simple notes being played and I was also captivated by the person playing it. And now that is where the story starts on that first day of snow fall, on December 13, 2014.

I came across him on my walk to the hall early in the morning. The cement and the grass had froze over from the freezing temperature the night before. The crunch of the ice under my feet is the only sound, until I hear it. It was beautiful.

I froze in spot as I stood there listening to the music coming off those strings. I grip my case a little tighter as I start to walk towards the sound of those notes playing. They are like the music of a siren. They draw you in, the sound of their voices but I am being tugged in by those simple notes.

I do not know where I am. I have never ventured to this part of the school until now. Usually I just stay where my dorm is and the great hall.

I stop when I am standing behind the person who is playing this beautiful piece.

He is a few inches shorter than me from the looks of it. I don't look any further into his features because I am captivate by the instrument in his arm. His fingers move swiftly and fluidly over the string as his other hand moves the bow gracefully. It is like he is creating a masterpiece with just moving his arms. The sound puts me into a trance and I feel myself sway with the elegant sound.

I stand there drinking in his movements until the piece is finished. I don't know what posses me but the next thing I know I am talking.

"That was beautiful"

The boy jumps and turns around quickly. That's when I get a good look at him.

He is wearing worn out vans with holes in them with tight jeans and a red winter coat. His lips are parted and his breath is leaving a white fog with every puff of air he blows out. His hair is light brown and his eyes are blue. The red beanie on top of his head covers his ears from the cold bitten air around us. It suddenly gets warmer. I guess he was staring at me to until he sticks out his hand.

"Louis Tomlinson, and thanks I have been working on it for quite a while. It is not complete yet but I hope to play it at the winter concert and take home the trophy. Also to have bragging right you know? Sorry, what's your name?"

I reach out hesitantly and take his hand a give a slight shake.

"Harry Styles"

"Great to meet you Harry"

"Pleasure is all mine"

Louis smiles at me showing all of his teeth. It is the brightest smile I have ever seen and I have see quite a few smiles.

"Are you new to Winter Pass because I did not see you last year?"

"Err yeah I am"

"Cool" Louis answers. His mouth forms the words so nicely.

Heat fills my cheeks as I realize I have been staring at his lips this whole time. I look away towards the direction I came from. I think?

"I really must be going now, but uh it was nice to meet you Louis"

I grip my case harder as I turn on my heel and rush back down the path I came from. Stupid, stupid Harry.

\------

The music hall is bustling with life as all the students rush around to get to their assigned seating areas. Looking around I see all these students I am surrounded by, they all have talent a great amount of talent. A bubble of anxiety starts to form inside as I head towards the cello section. I look down at my shaky hands holding the paper with over fifty people in it. I search in the cello section where they told me I was seated and of course it is first chair.

I feel their eyes on me as I star at the paper, at my name. The whispers act like wild fire in a forest. It starts in one spot and works it way down to the edge of the forest, but this is not a fire it is worst. It is teenagers talking...about me. It dose not matter what they are saying I could already hear it in my head.

"There he is"

"No way"

"I heard he played for the queen"

"I heard he..."

It travels through the air. You could do this.

Taking a deep breath I shift my shoulders back and lift my head up trying to show them I am not intimidated by them. I see my chair from where I am standing. With my cello in hand I go to my seat. I feel everyone's eyes as I walk past the percussion, the harp, 2nd violin, then the first violin.

That's when I make eye contact with him. Louis is sitting with the first violin section. He has his violin on his lap and bow in his hand. He sends me a smile and a small wave. I feel the tips of my ears getting red as I look away. I pass the conductor's podium and find my seat right there where it says it will be.

Before I sit I put the case down on it's back and open the latches. Gripping the neck of my fine instrument I lift it up and set it between my legs. Bending down with my hand still holding onto my cello I grab my bow while closing my the case and pushing to the side of me.

I just tuned it before, but just to make sure I bring my bow to the string and move. I hear the sweet sound of my cello. I play a simple piece I made earlier. Forgetting everyone in the room and just letting myself drift, the move of my arm and my fingers. My eyes close as I paint myself a image of a story I make in my head as I play.

(The song is on the side if you want to listen to it while you read)

The story is of a boy too scared of the world around him to do anything than to just stay in the shadows. He ventures through life feeling sorry for himself and wishing how he could just change. Maybe if he was more outgoing, pretty, happy, or just plain out normal he could make it in this world. He doesn't want anything big, nothing spontaneous like money and fame. He just wants people to love him for him and not for what is in the outside. Not what is outside where everyone see's him for what he is not.

A person who grew up under so much pressure for being something so grand, for being something that dose not come around often. Being told that he was wonderful and should be grateful for the gift and talent he has been blessed with. That many people envy what he has, but what dose he have to say to that? Bullshit. They could have it. He did not get asked to be thrown into the lime light and to perform in front of over a hundred people in a hall. He did not ask for people to gawk at him, to be so impressed because he was a protege in the arts.

I did not ask for this. I just want to find someone who would like me even love me for me and not for what is on the outside. There is more to me then a pretty face that could play the cello so well that even the queen came to see one of my concerts I did. No, I did not ask for this.

The song comes to a soft end as I lower my bow. There is silence through the whole room, you could hear a penny drop. Then they are applauding. The room goes from silent to cheers. I meet Louis eyes and he is smiling so big the edge of his eyes crinkle and he is clapping. For me. I feel myself blush as everyone claps for me, but especially Louis.

Even the conductor is clapping for me. He smiles down at me with a proud smile. "Well done Mr. Styles"

"Thank you"

"Now, now everyone calm down. Thank you Mr. Styles for that beautiful piece, what is the name of that piece of beauty you were playing?"

"Um It's called...Silence."


End file.
